Object
by Nakimochiku
Summary: And what are you expecting me to do about it? France x England, lemon, enjoy.


Object

"I'm horny." Arthur announced bluntly, shutting the door behind him as he entered the bedroom. Francis looked up from his book, taking in his enticing appearance. His disheveled hair, his too big for him rumpled shirt, his lean bare legs. He raised one eyebrow and shrugged.

"What are you expecting me to do about it?" He hid his smirk behind his book as Arthur gave him a frustrated noise and stomped over to the bed, tearing the book from his hands and tossing it away.

"I'm horny, so fuck me." His eyes blazed, breathing hard, cheeks dusted pink. He was so precious when he was embarrassed. He leaned forward, twisting his fingers in the loose blonde waves, and they kissed. "Mmn..." he sighed softly against his mouth, tongue flicking out to tease the seam of his lips. His other hand traveled down to pull up Francis's shirt, gripping his waist and rubbing his thumb over the soft skin in small circles before moving down to cup him through his pajama pants, stroking languidly.

Arthur wasn't getting what he wanted that easily.

"I'm afraid I'm not really interested, petit lapin." He wasn't sure what he expected Arthur to do in order to retaliate against his disinterest. Try a little harder, maybe? A nice blow job while smirking naughtily up at him, kissing everywhere until he urged Francis to fuck him? He certainly wasn't expecting Arthur to huff and sit back, hands on his hips.

"I'll just have to do it myself then."

Arthur leaned over the side of the bed, pulling a pair of handcuffs from the night stand. Francis frowned. Arthur straddled his hips, eyebrows drawn together, face serious, and for a second, Francis was afraid for his safety, letting Arthur remove his shirt. He grasped his wrists, pulling his hands up to chain them to the bed post.

"What exactly are you –?"

"Shut up." Arthur hissed, pulling down his pajama pants and leaving him completely nude. "Sex toys don't make noises." Francis clicked his mouth shut in surprise, watching Arthur pull off his own shirt, tossing all the clothing over the side of the bed. Arthur cast him an appraising look, his lips quirked into a smirk. "Good. I guess even you can be obedient."

Roughened hands slid up his legs, bypassing his half hard cock to continue up his chest. Wherever his hands touched, he placed little kisses, nipping harshly and listening to Francis's quiet gasps. It always turned him on, hearing the noises Francis made. He reached his nipples, already hardened, and sucked one into his mouth, tasting salty skin. Francis arched, moaning softly. One hand slid back down and around to knead the firm flesh of Francis's ass. And he smiled in approval, his cock hardening.

"What was this about not being interested?" Arthur asked harshly, not letting Francis reply as he bit down, flicking his tongue over the reddening nub, rolling the other between his fingers. Moving up, he pressed his own chest against Francis's mouth, moaning loudly when he took a nipple between his teeth, tongue swirling around before moving back to blow on the wet spot. "Ahh." He felt Francis's erection against his stomach, hard and begging for attention. "Mmn, fuck..." Tossing a leg over one of Francis's, he rubbed himself against his thigh, desperate to get off.

"Perhaps this would go a little smoother if you untied me." Francis suggested breathlessly, his own hips jerking to get whatever friction his could, sliding wetly against Arthur's stomach. Arthur glared.

"Didn't I tell you? Sex toys don't make noises. Unless of course they're ones of pleasure." Arthur stopped rutting to lean up, whispering his next words against Francis's neck, his breath hot. "In which case, you can be as loud as you want." He grazed his teeth over Francis's throat, finding a suitable place and sucking hard enough to leave a mark, listening to his quiet moan. He leaned back, taking in Francis's flushed face, his obvious arousal, and smirked. He let his fingers trail his sides, kneading in the sensitive areas between his ribs.

Francis watched him right back, unwilling to admit that Arthur was just so damn sexy when he dominated him. He wanted to reach out, find that place at the small of his back that made him squirm, nibble his sensitive earlobe and stroke his cock until Arthur writhed in desperation. He pulled at the handcuffs, hoping they would give. No such luck.

"Interested now, frog?" Arthur whispered, standing on the bed and looming over Francis. He twisted his fingers in his hair, jerking his head up so that he was face to face with his cock. Francis grunted, glaring. "Suck." He moved his hips forward, a subtle command.

He might have protested, only Arthur gave him that look, the dangerous one, and he shivered in cold anticipation. He kissed the head, taking a moment to run his tongue over the little slit at the tip, flicking his tongue down the sides before coming back up and engulfing it all in his mouth, throat working.

"Ahhn! F-fuck yes..." The fingers in his hair slackened, petting his head encouragingly. He tightened his lips, bobbing his head in time with Arthur's shallow thrusts. "Nghh..." Arthur opened his eyes to watch Francis's mouth around his cock, the heat in his stomach coiling. Francis gave a final lick before dipping his head, sucking the loose skin of Arthur's sack before drawing one ball into his mouth, swirling his tongue around, teeth grazing teasingly. "Ahhn! Nggh, st-stop. Unless you want me to come on your face."

Francis let go with a wet pop, staring up at Arthur expectantly, lips swollen and red. Arthur leaned down, pressing their mouths together firmly, groaning softly as he tasted himself. Francis moved his tongue along the roof of his mouth, along each ridge of his teeth before tangling again with Arthur's, sighing as their kiss became rough and wet. He wanted to touch! He wanted to run his fingers through his hair and stroke his erection and grip his hips. He wanted to touch so badly he ached for it.

Arthur sat lightly on Francis's thighs, smirking as he pressed feather light kisses against his jaw, fingers teasing the sensitive skin of his pale inner arm. Francis stifled a soft giggle, closing his eyes and wishing desperately that Arthur would hurry up.

"Interested yet?" Arthur asked again. Francis nodded, hating Arthur's smug smile. He took a moment to grab lube from the night stand, slicking both hands and grasping Francis's aching cock, stroking up and twisting almost painfully on the way down. Francis groaned deeply, raising his hips into the warm hands. One hand slipped away, teasing the sensitive skin behind his sack before finding his entrance. He worked his fingers around it before pushing in, watching Francis tense and moan. Pale blonde eyebrows drew together in a frown, eyes clenched shut from the pleasure.

"Ghn, p-petit lapin, you're n-not going to–?" He was silenced with a kiss, moaning as another finger worked its way inside him, thrusting shallowly. His hand still worked him up and down, and he was distracted from his temporary anxiety, the fingers stroking along his inner walls. His breaths burst from him in little pants as he tried vainly to control himself, his eyes remained tightly closed.

"I'm not going to fuck you." Arthur answered him slowly. "I just really like the face you're making." He watched as Francis let his head fall back, moaning long and loud, his voice deep, sweaty blonde locks sticking to his forehead. Arthur drew out the fingers, putting them to Francis's lips and moaning when he eagerly sucked them, tongue working around each finger, teasing each sensitive tip. Moving away from him, he spread more lube over his fingers, turning so that his ass faced Francis, spreading his cheeks. He rested his face against the cool sheets, his ass in the air, completely spread open for Francis to enjoy, look at but not touch.

Francis bit his lip. That was his job. He was supposed to prepare Arthur. Arthur wasn't supposed to do that.

Arthur worked his fingers around his tight hole, his muscles clenched tight and refusing to ease open. He wished Francis was finger fucking him. Francis always made it good, always found all the right places. But he needed to be taught a lesson. When he asked for a fuck, he got what he wanted! "Nnnh, haa..." he sighed softly, pushing in one finger and working it around, massaging his inner walls into relaxing before pushing deeper. He could hear Francis's breath hitch behind him and spread his legs a little further, the sheets heating the side of his face as he moaned into them.

Gently, he pushed in another finger, drawing in and out with increasing speed, the lube gathering around his slowly loosening hole. "Haah, ahhn! F-nngh..." Desperate, he rocked against his fingers, biting the sheets for restraint, pushing them in and unable to find his prostate, his fingers clenched around one ass cheek. Not enough, but he was ready. He sat up, turning to see Francis, mouth slightly open, cock standing at attention, pre-cum beading at the tip.

Resting his feet atop Francis's thighs, Arthur lowered himself onto Francis's cock. Francis pressed light kisses against the back of his neck, trying to guide his cock to the tight hole, impatient to be inside. The head went in, inching past the first ring of muscle and stretching it deliciously. Arthur's body worked to reject it, squeezing around it until Francis moaned wantonly, breathing raggedly, nails digging in the meat of his palms because he could have had Arthur screaming already.

Arthur's fingers tightened around Francis's hips, pushing himself down, stretching his hole. "Ahhhn, ooh, oh god, y-yes!" He needed more. It wasn't enough yet. He breathed deeply, breath hitching when Francis rocked his hips upward awkwardly. He let himself sink the rest of the way, panting as Francis slid all the way inside. He bit his lip, pausing a moment to feel the throb of Francis inside him, his hole swallowing the whole thing up. "Hnn, ngh, fuck."

Tensing his legs, he pushed himself up again, stomach fluttering as he felt Francis slip out. He let himself drop again, moaning softly when it pushed back inside him, widening him all over again. His cock almost brushed his prostate. He moved more desperately, rolling his hips as Francis groaned under him, moving unsteadily underneath. It still wasn't enough. He tried speeding up, head flopping back to scream his frustration and arousal to the ceiling. He moaned softly as Francis bit his exposed neck, smoothing his tongue along the hurt.

"Release me, petit lapin." Francis sighed against his throat. Arthur shook his head stubbornly, wanting more, wanting to teach him a lesson, but wanting a good hard fuck more than his pride would admit. "Let me go so I can fuck you into the mattress." That was a compelling argument. Arthur grabbed the keys from the side table, panting as he finally released the pale wrists. Francis wasted no time, grasping his legs and rolling them onto the side, pulling a leg up to allow for better access, thrusting deeply. One hand kept busy, pinching his nipples.

"Nnn– ohh, ye- fuck!"

Arthur let out a scream of satisfaction, his entire body arching to receive the harsh thrusts, his inner muscles clenching whenever Francis pulled out. One arm reached back blindly, fingers tangling in silk hair, rolling his hips to meet the thrusts. "Nngh, ahh! Ahh! Fuck yes! M-more!" Another desperate scream escaped him when Francis hit his prostate directly. It was too much, so much that he saw stars. "Th-there, again, pl-please." He let out a keening whine, his free hand enclosing on his dripping cock, jerking roughly in time.

Francis grunted softly against his ear, whispering his name breathlessly as he pounded hard, Arthur's muscles clenched deliciously around him, tight and convulsing heat. "Ghnn, petit lapin." He wanted to tell him that he was amazing, but couldn't find the breath or the brain cells. Instead he sped up his thrusts, angling them deeper and listening to Arthur's senseless jumbled cries, the noises going strait to the pool of heat in his stomach.

"Hnn, nghh, ah! Ahhn!" He jerked his cock faster, his fingers tightened around the silk hair, body arching and straining as he came, splattering his fingers with cum. He reached back blindly once more and let out a delighted gasp when Francis sucked his fingers into his hot wet mouth, continuing to drive deeply into him until he snapped his hips forward, holding there as the muscles of his legs quivered from the force of his orgasm. He moaned in quiet pleasure as he felt Francis's cum inside him, feeling empty when his lover withdrew.

"Petit lapin, next time you're desperate, please don't resort to tying me up to have your way." He licked the last of Arthur's cum from his slim fingers, pressing a kiss to his mouth.

"I wouldn't have to if you weren't so disobedient." Arthur groused softly, blushing as Francis curled around him. His fingers were still sticky and wet from being licked. Francis laughed breathlessly into his ear, deep and erotic.

"We can work on obedience next time, oui?"

Owari


End file.
